Walkthrough/Portia
VI - The Lovers 'Late Night Rendezvous' Choice 1 *"It's the middle of the night..." (Effect: She tells you it's 2am.. upright?) *"Did something happen?" (Effect: She apologizes for waking you) Choice 2 *"I knew it." (Effect: She admits it makes sense MC knew already.. upright?) *"Why are you telling ME this?" (Effect: She says now both MC and her have a secret.. reverse) Choice 3 *"What are you planning?" (Effect: She's going to find proof he's innocent.. upright?) *"Did Julian tell you anything useful?" (Effect: She says he did not) Choice 4 *"What happens if he is really guilty?" (Effect: she questions his innocence.. reverse ending ) *"I'll help you clear his name." (Effect: Portia is happy and relieved by this.. upright) Choice 5 *"I already agreed to help..." (Effect: MC thinks that's shes trying to flirt to gain their help.. reverse?) *Flirt back. (Effect: She genuinely smiles upright) * Choice 6'' (If you chose "I already agreed to help...")'' *"I, um..." (Effect: She says MC is cute for blushing) *Flirt back. (Effect: TBA) Choice 7 *"It is haunted." Choice 8 *Climb down with Portia. Cost - 150 COINS ' *"Let's just use the door." Choice 9 ''(If you chose Climb down with Portia.) * Jump! * Maybe if I climb down slowly... Choice 10 *"That's not... my room, is it?" (Effect: she does that mischievous .. upright) *"Maybe she just dropped it." (Effect: She also doubts this, and frowns.. reverse) Choice 11 *Play along. '''Cost - 250 COINS (Effect: Unlocks memory with Portia.) *"Let's just talk to them." Choice 12 (If you chose Play along.) * Kiss her cheek. * Tickle fight! Choice 13 *"You open it." (Effect: She winks at you.) *"I'm ready for anything." (Effect: The door opens by itself.) Choice 14 (If you chose "You open it.") *"...A little." (Effect: She winks again.) *"What? No!" (Effect: TBA) Choice 15 *"That's..." VII - The Chariot 'Out in the Open' Choice 1 * "What do you think we should do?" (Effect: TBA) * "We could try to get rid of him." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "We can trust her." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "We won't tell her everything." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 3 * "Why do you keep all these secrets?" (Effect: TBA) * "Is there anything else?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 * "Let's have breakfast in bed." Cost - 150 COINS * "Let's take it to-go." Choice 5 (If you chose "Let's have breakfast in bed.") * "I'll carry them with you." * "Thank you for trusting me." Choice 6 * "I felt a presence." Choice 7 * "A phantom in the darkness..." (Effect: TBA) * "Portia did more than just see him." (Effect: TBA) Choice 8 * "Can we trust the Consul?" (Effect: TBA) * "Maybe one of them was involved." (Effect: TBA) Choice 9 * "I'd love to." Cost - 250 COINS '(Effect: Unlocks memory with Portia.) * "Maybe later..." Choice 10 ''(If you chose "I'd love to.") * "When did you start working at the palace?" * "Are you from Vesuvia?" * "How long have you lived here?" Choice 11 (If you chose "I'd love to.") * "Who else knows about these?" * "How did you find all of this?" Choice 12 * "They might be hiding something." (Effect: TBA) * "They might be involved with the murder." (Effect: TBA) VIII - Strength '''An Insatiable Appetite Choice 1 *"He broke in." (Effect: TBA) *"Do you know where he is? (Effect: She doesn't know where.) Choice 2 *"He was also a goat." (Effect: Mazelinka is confident in MC handling it.) *"I know it sounds unbelievable..." (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 *"I can tell you." Cost - 250 Coins '(Effect: Unlocks memory with Portia.) *"We can ask Mazelinka later." Choice 4 ''(If you chose "I can tell you.") * "I learned everything from Asra." * "I mostly learned on my own." Choice 5 *"Third lunch?" (Effect: Volta finds it weird that people only have one lunch, asks about Countess.) *"Hello, Procurator." (Effect: TBA) Choice 6 *"Is this the part where she murders us?" (Effect: She smiles and laughs.) *"This is... unexpected." (Effect: TBA) Choice 7 *Enter the secret room. 'Cost - 150 Coins '(Effect: TBA) *"Are we allowed to?" (Effect: Repeats, minus this choice.) *We should stay put. (Effect: Portia winks at MC.) Choice 8 (If you chose Enter the secret room.) * Straighten Portia's tiara. * Add more tiaras. Choice 9 (If you chose Enter the secret room.) * "I'd take a kingdom for you, Your Highness." * "You're already beloved by your 'subjects.'" Choice 10 *"Procurator Volta?" (Effect: Portia deploys the soup.) *Deploy the soup. (Effect: You have her attention now.) Choice 11 *"Answer our questions first." (Effect: She insists on tasting it.) *"Here you go." (Effect: Skips choice 12) Choice 12 *"Just a taste." (Effect: She answers questions.) *"Here you go." (Effect: TBA) Choice 13 *"Why were you there?" (Effect: She explains being forced to go by Vulgora.) *"Why didn't you stop him?" (Effect: TBA) IX - The Hermit '''An Open Book Choice 1 *"I'm not that great..." (Effect: Portia disagrees.) *"You're pretty incredible yourself." (Effect: Portia agrees.) Choice 2 *"Do that again." Cost - 250 Coins (Effect: Unlocks memory with Portia) * "Not in the library!" Choice 3 (If you chose Do that again.) * "I'd read a book about you". (Effect: Portia laughs, then talk about how a great character she would be.) * "You could always write one". (Effect: Portia is hesitant.) Choice 4 (If you chose I'd read a book about you.) * "Not if I steal yours first." (Effect: Portia flirts back.) * "If I'm your Detective Robin..." (Effect: Portia flirts back.) Choice 4 (If you chose You could always write one.) * "You have a great imagination." (Effect: Portia is hesitant for a moment, then agrees.) * "You're exciting already." (Effect: Portia disagrees, but then is convinced otherwise by MC.) Choice 5 *"I'll do it." (Effect: MC opens the door.) *"Here, you try it." (Effect: Portia opens the door.) Choice 6 * "I have a bad feeling about this." (Effect: Portia laughs but seems nervous.) * "We can do this." (Effect: Portia agrees.) Choice 7 * Take a peek. (Effect: Portia and MC both look.) * Stay put. (Effect: Portia peeks and tells MC it's safe.) Choice 8 - This is a timed choice. * Hide behind the desk. (Effect: Valdemar doesn't see MC.) * Hide next to the stage. (Effect: MC is frightened, but Valdemar doesn't see them.) Choice 9 - This is a timed choice. * Distract them. (Effect: MC hits a bottle with a spell on the other side of the room.) * Freeze! (Effect: The Devil/Death (?) points Valdemar away from MC.) Choice 10 * "Maybe it was a ghost." (Effect: TBA) * "Something more is going on here..." (Effect: TBA) Choice 11 * Examine the sketches. (Effect: MC looks at a diagram of a heart.) * Examine the patient notes. (Effect: The longest entry is about Count Lucio.) * Examine the map. (Effect: The map marks battlefields where the plague was spotted.) Choice 12 * Tell her. (Effect: Portia is shocked/disbelieving. Contributes to upright ending?) * Keep quiet. (Effect: Portia finds out on her own.) Choice 13 * "Let's ask him." (Effect: Portia doesn't know if anything can explain it.) * "He must have had a good reason." (Effect: Portia thinks Julian must have a reason.) Choice 14 * Hold Portia. Cost - 150 Coins (Effect: Portia thanks MC after calming down) * Make Portia a cup of tea. (Effect: MC makes tea while Portia calms down.) Choice 15 (If you chose Hold Portia.) * "Then, let's talk about something else." (Effect: Portia talks about her.) * "Do you want to talk about it?" (Effect: Portia talks about Julian.) X - Wheel of Fortune 'The Truth is Out There' Choice 1 *Nod. (Effect: Upright.) *Shake my head. (Effect: Reversed.) Choice 2 *Go with Portia. Cost - 150 coins *"I should keep reading." Choice 3 (If you chose Go with Portia.) * Kiss her. * Tease her. Choice 4 (If you chose Go with Portia.) * Better than OK. * Turn the tables. Choice 5 * Lucio himself. (Effect: MC is more confident. Portia is impressed.) * It's a long shot, but... (Effect: MC is less sure. Nasmira is worried for your safety.) Choice 6 * "I'd like Portia to help me." Cost - 250 coins (Effect: unlocks memory with Portia.) * "I'll be fine on my own." Choice 7 (If you chose "I'd like Portia to help me.") * You're a natural. * You did it! Choice 8 (If you chose "I'd like Portia to help me.") * Those crystals... * The statuettes... * These bottles... Choice 9 * "O restless spirit..." * "We seek an audience with Count Lucio..." Choice 10 * "We have some questions." * "Answer our questions. Now." Choice 11 * "Deal?" (Effect: Lucio sneers at MC.) * "Worm?" (Effect: Lucio complains about worms.) Choice 12 * "But he confessed." * "Then how did you die?" (Effect: Lucio alludes to coming back.) XI - Justice 'Power and the people' Choice 1 *"Portia, are you alright?" (Effect: TBA) *"That idiot!" (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 *"As if you need to ask!" (Effect: TBA) *"Me? Are you sure?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * "We've gotten to know each other *very* well." (Effect: TBA) * "About your defense..." (Effect: TBA) * "I, um..." (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 * Play along. Cost - 200 coins * "I still need to study..." Choice 5 * "But none of them saw Julian commit murder." (Effect: TBA) * "And if it wasn't murder?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 6 * "Objection!" Choice 7 * "Portia, wait..." (Effect: TBA) * Let her speak. (Effect: TBA) Choice 8 * "It was the right thing to do." (Effect: TBA) * "Maybe not." (Effect: TBA) Choice 9 * Take Portia somewhere quiet. Cost - 200 coins * Let Mazelinka handle it. XII - The Hanged Man 'Political maneuvers' Choice 1 * "Is she really your aunt?" * "Wow..." Choice 2 * "I'm coming too!" * "Me?" Choice 3 * "What kind of stories?" Cost - 150 coins * Stay quiet. Choice 4 * "But that's just as corrupt!" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "If you can't beat them..." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 5 * "You're going to do fantastic!" * "I'm nervous..." Choice 6 * "I can do a reading for him." Choice 7 * "I don't know yet." * "She's amazing." * "I'm not a fan." Choice 8 * "Let's have a sleepover, then.". Cost - 250 coins * "Try to get some rest." XIII - The Death 'A bolt from the blue' Choice 1 * "Let's find some shelter." Cost - 125 coins * "Let's run for it." Choice 2 * "We can figure this out." * "Everything will be fine." Choice 3 * "I'm serious." * Nudge her inside. Choice 4 * Bathe with Portia. Cost - 275 coins * "I'll just go change..." Choice 5 * "I think I'll walk..." * "Here goes!" XIV - Templance 'Finding Purpose' Choice 1 * "What about the secret passages?" * Give her a thumbs up. Choice 2 * Pet Pepi. Cost - 200 coins * "Is she hungry?" Choice 3 * "Leave it to us!" * "No rest for the wicked." Choice 4 * "I... wow, I..." * "I might swoon." * "You look incredible." Choice 5 * "We can't rule it out." * "I'm sure there's an explanation." Choice 6 * "It's water under the bridge." * "I'll deal with this later." Choice 7 * Make her laugh. Cost - 200 coins * "We'll figure this out." Category:Walkthrough